


you are my everything

by wistfullywishing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, EXO Group Chat, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Older, I wrote this instead of homework, Luhan is helpful, M/M, No Smut, Not AU, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, happy birthday minseok, members are cheeky, members are there in the background, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: Minseok worries that he’s getting too old. Luhan helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. for the purposes of this fic china line didn’t leave  
> 2\. luhan has a thing for minseok’s bangs and so do i lol

Minseok wakes up to incessant buzzing.

A quick glance at his phone, the source of all the noise, reveals that practice starts in fifteen minutes despite the fact that it’s not even past seven yet. Also, all the other members seem to be up already, judging from the spam of text messages from the group chat. Minseok clicks open the chat, affectionately named “happy birthday minseok!!” by Luhan at midnight. Minseok had gone to bed early yesterday, but clearly the other members had stayed up well into the night. He scrolls past various “happy birthday hyung!” texts, pictures of sweets from Sehun and Zitao with the captions “please?” and Junmyeon’s responses of “no,” and random emojis sent by Baekhyun here and there, followed by an indication of Kyungsoo leaving the group chat (though he was added back in sometime during the night by Jongin). Just then, a message from Yixing asking about breakfast pops in, followed by one inquiring why he isn’t up yet. Before Minseok has a chance to reply, Luhan texts back saying he’s headed upstairs to check on him. Chanyeol instantly adds “don’t take too long ;).”

Minseok hears a yelp of pain from downstairs and knows that Chanyeol probably got punched.

Smiling to himself, Minseok rolls over and places his phone on his bedside drawer, then gets up and tugs on a random pair of sweatpants that probably aren’t even his. Halfway through putting on a shirt, he remembers that it’s his birthday and a wave of nostalgia hits him. He’s been with these dorks for so long now. The industry is harsh, always looking for fresh meat, and he’s nearing the end of his prime. Who’s to say that SM won’t create a new member lineup? He doesn’t get nearly as many lines as Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae, nor is he put in the front of dance sequences as Sehun and Jongin are. He doesn’t have the same charisma as some of the other members. No one would even miss him if he were to leave the group. Some part of his mind knows that he’s being ridiculous and his statements are invalid, but the thought of not being with his fellow EXO members, performing with them and achieving success together overwhelms him so much that he has to sit down.

It’s this moment that Luhan bursts into his room, probably ready to yell at him to wake up. One glance at his expression and Luhan stills instantly, knowing immediately what’s wrong. As the member closest in age to himself, Luhan has heard all of his worst fears, spilled during late night conversations while playing video games and sneaking biscuits. Minseok is infinitely thankful that he never has to voice out all of his concerns; Luhan always seems to know what’s wrong just by looking at him. He doesn’t think he’s ever had another friend that fine-tuned to his emotions. Sometimes, Minseok worries that Luhan can hear all of his embarrassing thoughts about him but is just too polite to bring it up.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking right now, stop it,” says Luhan, coming over to sit next to him. “It’s not true. You are such a talented singer, remember the high note battle on that show? Your vocals are no joke. Your dancing is amazing, Minseok, have you ever seen yourself dancing? And you learn all the choreographies so quickly. You care about the rest of us so much, and you always take care of us and make sure we’re doing okay, so much that sometimes you forget to look after yourself but that’s what I’m here for, right. We all look up to you so, so much and admire you and nothing would be the same without you. NOTHING. You’re a part of this family, and nobody can do anything about that, and if SM or anyone else tries anything, I will fight them. Do you hear me? I will do it. Kyungsoo will help me. It doesn’t matter if younger and newer groups get more popular than us. As long as we’re all together, everything is okay, right? We’re a big family that loves and supports each other a lot and you getting older won’t change anything about that,” Luhan gushes out all on one breath. His cheeks are dusted faintly with pink and his Korean is limited, but his impromptu speech manages to lift Minseok’s spirits. Luhan opens his mouth to speak again, but before he gets out a single word Minseok wraps him in a crushing hug, surprising both of them. Luhan is the one that always initiates physical contact whenever they’re together.

When he finally releases Luhan, the other is blushing even harder than before. It’s such a pretty color on him. Minseok kind of wants to kiss him.

Instead, he stands up, holds out his hand, and pulls Luhan to his feet. “Thanks,” he says quietly, appreciatively, giving Luhan one of his rare genuine smiles. He’s not that good with words but he doesn’t need to say anything more. Luhan already knows. Minseok loves that about him.

They walk out of his room and Luhan flicks off the lights, but before Minseok starts heading down the stairs an arm reaches out and stops him. He turns with an eyebrow raised, questioningly. Luhan takes a cautious step forward, as if he’s afraid Minseok will flee. Slowly, he raises one arm and carefully smooths down Minseok’s bangs. Minseok lets him because Luhan always does this, always looks for an excuse to push his hair down because he claims that it makes him look more youthful and handsome and that the stylists don’t know what they’re doing spiking his hair up. There’s a second when Luhan kind of just stares at him, his eyes traveling over his face, and he looks so nervous and Minseok is kind of amused. He’s about to ask why Luhan looks like he’s about to make the biggest decision of his life, but he doesn’t get the chance to because a split second later Luhan leans forward and kisses him.

It’s so fast and ends way too soon, and before his brain registers it Luhan is pulling away. Without thinking about the possible repercussions of his actions, Minseok yanks him forward and kisses him again, harder. He’s thinking about skipping practice in between thinking about how nice this is and how kissable Luhan is, when they hear “What do you think is taking so long?” from downstairs and they break apart so quickly that Luhan almost falls. Minseok steadies him before he can, and Luhan beams at him, that angelic smile that makes his eyes twinkle and Minseok’s heart skip a few beats. He hollers downstairs, “We’re coming, we were killing a spider!” even though both of them know that Yixing is the only one innocent enough to believe the excuse.

Luhan turns to go, but he remembers something and turns back to Minseok. “One more thing.” Grinning mischievously, he leans forward again and kisses Minseok’s cheek. “Happy birthday, old man,” Luhan says cheekily. Then he starts flying down the stairs before Minseok can punch him.

Embraced with a sudden warmth, Minseok stands in shock for just a few seconds, letting the changes in the dynamic of their relationship fully sink in before he too starts heading down the staircase. Turning older doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

Besides, Luhan turns 27 in just a month. If all else fails, they can be old men together.


End file.
